


That Comfort Thing [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants something he doesn't think he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Comfort Thing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Comfort Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42962) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)
> 
>  

Length: 00:17:52

File size: 16.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ThatComfortThing.mp3)


End file.
